


New Comer

by skysherry



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, School Life, young marriage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysherry/pseuds/skysherry
Summary: Seungmin dikejutkan oleh berbagai kenyataan saat dia kembali menginjakkan kedua kakinya di tanah kelahirannya, Seoul - South Korea.Termasuk kenyataan tentang lelaki yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan di pertemuan pertama mereka.Hwang Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 9





	1. The Painful News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi Hyunjin!"
> 
> Hyunjin menolehkan kepalanya. Berniat memberi Seungmin peringatan untuk tidak mengganggunya. Namun saat dia melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya, lidahnya tiba-tiba menjadi kelu. 
> 
> "Oh Shit"

Bersandar di atas Sofa yang terletak di Balkon kamarku disaat matahari menenggelamkan sinarnya dengan perlahan sambil menyesap cokelat panas yang masih mengepul sudah menjadi kebiasaanku setiap hari.

Memejamkan mataku, membayangkan seakan-akan diriku tengah berada di taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Musim Semi adalah musim yang paling ku nantikan. Aku menyukai disaat daun-daun dan bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya. Namun sayangnya, aku belum pernah merasakannya secara langsung karena tidak ada musim semi di Los Angeles. Mungkin aku pernah merasakan musim semi saat aku masih di Seoul, namun itu sudah 16 tahun yang lalu dan saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menyimpan memori indah tersebut.

_Knock knock_ ~

Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk, dan itu pasti Bunda. Aku pun dengan enggan berdiri dari posisi ternyamanku untuk berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

"Seungminnie, sudah selesai dengan packing nya baby? Papamu ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Ya Bunda. Semua yang akan kubutuhkan di Seoul sudah tertata dengan rapi di dalam koperku. Apakah Papa berada di ruang kerjanya?"

"Very good baby boy!" Kata Bunda sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Ya, Papamu berada di ruang kerjanya. Temui Papamu, dan jika kalian sudah selesai berbicara, kita akan makan malam bersama. Bunda sudah membuat Cordon Bleu, Mashed Potatoes dan Asparagus untuk makan malam kita. Kesukaanmu dan Papamu."

Aku tersenyum mendengar celotehan Bunda.

"Terimakasih Bunda!! Aku sayang Bunda!"

Aku memeluk Bunda dan memberi satu kecupan di pipinya.

"Okidoki, jangan terlalu lama karena Bunda sudah saaaaaaangat lapar! Mengerti?"

"Okay Bunda!"

Aku pun berjalan menuju ruang kerja Papa. Saat aku sudah sampai di depan ruang kerja Papa, aku segera mengetuk pintunya lalu menunggu hingga Papa berkata

"Ya Seungminnie, masuklah ke dalam!"

Lalu aku pun membuka pintu ruang kerja Papa dan aku dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Kak Woojin. Satu-satunya kakak lelakiku yang sudah dua tahun lamanya minggalkan rumah ini karena dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul.

"Kak Woojiiiin~ Minnie rinduuuu~"

Aku berlari ke arah kak Woojin lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang. Sangat."

Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungku bertalu begitu cepatnya dan bagaimana perutku terasa bak dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Ya. Aku mencintai kakakku sendiri. Semenjak aku mengetahui bahwa aku dan kak Woojin tidak memiliki ikatan darah karena Kak Woojin adalah putra dari sahabat Papa dan Bunda yang sayangnya mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan bisnis mereka. Sejak saat itu aku menyadari bahwa rasa sayangku kepada Kak Woojin bukan hanya sebatas rasa sayang seorang adik kepada kakaknya.

Kak Woojin melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia menatap mataku lalu mencium keningku dengan sayang. Aku menutup mataku. Menikmati setiap momen yang kami miliki.

Ya, Kak Woojin memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Kami telah menjalin hubungan ini setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum Kak Woojin pergi untuk meraih mimpinya.

Papa dan Bunda tidak mengetahui hubungan kami. Nanti, jika saatnya tiba kami akan memberi tahu Papa dan Bunda bahwa kami saling mencintai.

"Ehm... Papa rasa sudah cukup untuk kalian melepas rindu. Papa ingin segera menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini agar kita bisa segera makan malam bersama karena Papa yakin bahwa Bunda kalian sudah sangat lapar dan kalian tahu bahwa Bunda kalian paling tidak suka jika harus menunggu terlalu lama."

Kami pun melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatap Papa dengan senyuman canggung.

"Duduklah Seungminnie, Woojinnie."

Kami pun duduk berhadapan dengan Papa.

"Apa yang ingin Papa bicarakan? Apakah ini berkaitan dengan sekolah baru Minnie?"

Papa tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Ya. Kamu akan melanjutkan sekolah di JYP International School karena Kamu tidak begitu pandai berbahasa Korea. Disana Kamu akan mendapatkan materi pelajaran dalam bahasa inggris. Jadi Kamu tidak akan kesusahan untuk memahami mata pelajarannya."

"REALLY??!!"

Aku melompat bahagia karena JYP International School adalah salah satu sekolah yang sangat ingin ku kunjungi.

"Terimakasih Papa~ aku sangat mencintai Papa!"

"Putra kecil Papa." Ucap Papa sambil mengelus kepalaku sayang.

"Papa belum selesai Seungminnie. Papa mempunyai kabar gembira yang lain."

"Apa itu Papa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Papa tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kak Woojin.

"Woojin ah, apakah kau ingin mengatakannya kepada adikmu sendiri, atau haruskah Papa yang memberi tahu Seungminnie?"

Tiba tiba aku memiliki firasat buruk.

"Aku yang akan mengatakannya Papa."

Kak Woojin mendekat pada kami.

"Seungmin-ah. Kakak akan segera menikah."

NO

TIDAK

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Aku pasti salah dengar.

“Kakak akan segera menikah dengan Chou Tzuyu. Teman sekelas Kakak."

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Ku kira Kak Woojin benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku pasti salah!

"Selamat."

Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Baiklah, kita harus segera turun kebawah sebelum Bunda kalian marah"

Kami pun pergi menuju meja makan dalam diam. Bunda bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja saat kami sudah sampai di ruang makan dan mengambil tempat duduk kami masing-masing. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan berkata bahwa aku merasa lelah karena mempersiapkan kepindahan kami.

Aku menyantap makan malam ku dengan diam. Hanya Papa, Bunda dan Kak Woojin yang berbicara. Membicarakan tentang Chou Tzuyu. Wanita yang merebut Kak Woojin dari hidupku.

.

.

Seungmin berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil menatap kosong ke atas langit. Tidak ada bintang-bintang yang berkelip, begitu pula dengan Bulan yang sepertinya enggan menunjukkan sosoknya.

Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Dan dia sudah tahu pasti siapa pemilik lengan tersebut.

"Maafkan kakak Seungmin-ah. Kakak tidak bisa menepati janji Kakak."

Seungmin memilih untuk diam. Dia masih terkejut akan kenyataan yang menghantamnya.

"Tolong jangan diamkan kakakmu ini. Kakak sangat menyayangimu dan Kakak tidak ingin kehilanganmu Seungmin-ah."

Seungmin masih memilih untuk mendiamkan Woojin. Hatinya benar-benar terasa seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Setelah dia meninggalkan Seungmin dua tahun lamanya, lalu dia kembali dengan membawa berita bahwa dia akan menikah? Hati siapa yang tidak akan terpecah belah?

Namun Woojin pun tidak menyerah. Dia memutar tubuh Seungmin lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Seungmin yang awalnya memberontak memutuskan untuk membalas ciuman yang dipenuhi oleh amarah dan kesedihan itu.

Mereka menikmati ciuman mereka. Saling menyesap bibir dan lidah sang lawan. Hingga Woojin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka agar Seungmin bisa mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara.

"Kak, apakah Kakak mencintai Kak Tzuyu?"

Woojin menatap Seungmin sendu.

"Ya Seungminnie. Maaf."

Seungmin pun menangis. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan olehnya berjatuhan dengan begitu derasnya. Meluapkan semua amarah dan kesedihan yang memenuhi hatinya.

"Cium aku lagi kak. Miliki aku."

Woojin pun terkejut. Tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh si adik.

"Apa maksudmu Kim Seungmin?"

"Aku ingin bercinta dengan Kakak. Please kak. Anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan terakhirku sebelum Kakak menikah dengan Kak Tzuyu."

Woojin terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Karena Seungmin tidak bisa menunggu lagi, dia pun akhirnya mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Seungmin mencium Woojin dengan penuh intensitas. Woojin masih terdiam, namun Seugmin tidak menyerah. Dia menggigit bibir Woojin hingga Woojin pun terpaksa harus membuka bibirnya. Tangan Seungmin pun tak tinggal diam. Seungmin menyentuh segala bagian dari tubuh Woojin. Dimulai dari lengan Woojin, dada, perut hinggga kejantanan Woojin.

Dan saat itu pun Woojin mendorong Seungmin dengan semua tenaga yang dia miliki.

Seungmin menatap Woojin dengan pandangan terluka.

"Tidak Kim Seungmin. Kakak tidak ingin merusak dirimu. Kakak sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah adik yang paling kakak sayangi dan Kakak sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungimu. Tidurlah. Besok pagi kita sudah harus berangkat ke Bandara. Dan Seungminnie, Kakak bukanlah pria yang kau cintai. Kakak tidak ingin kau menyesal jika suatu saat nanti semua telah kembali seperti sedia kala."

Woojin pun keluar dari kamar Seungmin. Meninggalkan Seungmin yang menangis tersedu di bawah sinar bulan yang perlahan menampakkan sosoknya.

.

.

**Seoul, South Korea**

Seungmin memandang bangunan megah di depannya. JYP International School. Seungmin menarik keatas kedua sudut bibirnya hingga terlihat senyuman yang begitu indah di wajah tampannya. Ya. Setelah kejadian di malam sebelum keberangkatan mereka, Seungmin memutuskan untuk melupakan semua. Menghapus perasaannya terhadap sang Hyung dengan perlahan dan membuka lembaran baru dengan harapan dia bisa menemukankebahagiaannya di Seoul. Dimulai dari sekolah barunya. Seungmin berharap dia bisa merangkai memori-memori indah bersama dengan teman-teman barunya nanti.

Seungmin pun berjalan menuju kelas barunya. 12A, kelas yang di khususkan hanya untuk para siswa yang memiliki otak jenius seperti Seungmin.

”HEI YONGBOK! KEMBALIKAN CHEESECAKE KU!"

BUMP!

"Ouch!"

Seungmin terjatuh karena seorang siswa yang tidak sengaja menabrakkan tubuhnya.

"OH MY GOD! MAAF! Aku tidak bermaksud menabrakmu."

Celoteh siswa laki-laki yang memiliki wajah seperti Tupai itu.

"It's okay."

Seungmin pun berdiri dan menepuk pantatnya, berniat membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"Oh! Apakah kau siswa baru itu? Si jenius yang bisa dengan mudahnya memasuki kelas A tanpa harus melewati tes-tes tidak penting itu?"

"Aku tidak sejenius itu. Anyway, Kim Seungmin"

Seungmin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Han Jisung" sahut lelaki yang serupa dengan Tupai sambil membalas jabatan tangan Seungmin.

"Jisung ah! Maaf! Apakah kau terluka? Ini Cheesecake mu. Maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, mengambil Cheesecake mu saat kau akan memakannya. Huh? Siapa dia?"

Jisung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Mempertanyakan kelakuan ajaib sahabatnya itu.

"Yongbok ah, dia adalah Kim Seungmin. Siswa baru yang bisa dengan mudahnya memasuki kelas A tanpa harus melewati tes-tes tidak bermutu itu"

"APA??? Kau siswa pindahan dari Los Angeles itu? Putra dari Kim Wonpil? Calon penerus Lotte Corporation?"

Seungmin tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya. Kim Wonpil adalah Papaku."

"WOAH!! Itu berarti orang tua kita saling mengenal! Aku Lee Felix, Papaku adalah pemilik EMart Inc.! Dan aku juga yakin bahwa orang tuamu pasti juga mengenal orang tua Jisung karena orang tua Jisung adalah pemilik GS Retail!"

Seungmin pun terkejut.

"Jadi kalian adalah Jisung dan Felix? Papa pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus berteman dengan kalian."

"Yes yes yo~" sahut felix.

"Baiklah Seungminnie, mulai hari ini kami adalah temanmu. Call?" Kata Jisung sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Call? Apa maksudmu?"

Jisung dan Felix menepuk kening mereka bersamaan. Mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Seungmin pasti tidak mengerti bahasa anak muda di Korea.

"Nevermind! Yang pasti kita adalah teman sekarang! Ah aku sangat bahagia bisa memiliki teman dari kelas A!" Sahut felix.

"Memangnya kalian duduk di kelas mana?"

Felix dan Jisung pun tertawa.

"C! Kami duduk di kelas C! Sebenarnya Felix tidak sebodoh diriku, tapi karena dia selalu bermain denganku, dia jadi tertular bodoh."

"Kau benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk Jisung ah."

Seungmin pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ding Dong ~

"Oh! Bel sudah berbunyi! Kami harus segera memasuki kelas karena mata pelajaran pertama kami adalah Fisika! Dan guru Fisika kami tidak menyukai keterlambatan! Seungminnie, kelasmu berada di ujung koridor ini. C'mon Jisung! Kita harus segera memasuki kelas!"

”Okay okay! Bye Seungminnie~ see youlater!"

Felix dan Jisung melambaikan tangannya.

“Bye Jisung! Bye Felix!"

Seungmin pun ikut melambaikan tangannya hingga Jisung dan Felix memasuki kelas mereka. Menghela nafas, Seungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas barunya. Sedikit dia merasa sedih karena Felix dan Jisung tidak satu kelas dengannya.

"Selamat Pagi, apakah kau Kim Seungmin?"

Seungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Seungmin menemukan sosok wanita paruh baya tersenyum dengan ramah kepadanya.

"Oh benar kau adalah Kim Seungmin. Hi Seungmin, aku adalah Kepala sekolah disini, Park Jihyo. Aku sudah menantikan kedatanganmu. Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu menuju kelasmu!"

"Yes Mrs."

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas Seungmin. Jihyo mengetuk pintu kelas lalu membukanya.

"Oh! Mr. Choi, aku membawa Kim Seungmin denganku. Ini adalah hari pertamanya disini."

Jihyo menarik Seungmin memasuki kelas.

"Terimakasih Mrs. Park."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Choi Youngjae, Baiklah! Kuserahkan sisanya padamu."

"Mengerti."

Jihyo pun meninggalkan kelas.

"Kim Seungmin, tolong perkenalkan dirimu secara singkat."

”Ya Mr. Choi, Halo everyone, namaku adalah Seungmin, aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki di Seoul kembali setelah tinggal bertahun-tahun hidup di Los Angeles. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik!"

Seungmin membuat Peace sign setelah mengakhiri perkenalan singkatnya. Dia bisa mendengar bahwa para siswa saling membisikkan kata "Cute.". Seungmin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hyunjin ah, tolong angkat tanganmu!" Perintah Mr. Choi entah kepada siapa.

Seorang siswa lelaki mengangkat tangannya tanpa menatap ke arah Mr. Choi. Sepertinya dia disibukkan oleh buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Seungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

'Hyunjin... kenapa nama itu terasa familiar?' Pikirnya.

"Baiklah. Kim Seungmin, silahkan duduk di samping Hwang Hyunjin."

Seungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hyunjin.

"Hi Hyunjin!"

Hyunjin menolehkan kepalanya. Berniat memberi Seungmin peringatan untuk tidak mengganggunya. Namun saat dia melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya, lidahnya tiba-tiba menjadi kelu.

"Oh Shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! Cerita ini awalnya aku publish di Wattpad. Tapi setelah aku tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan ao3, aku memutuskan untuk mempublish ceritanya disini dengan tujuan menambah jumlah tags SeungJin 😂


	2. Who is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seungminnie, dimana tempat duduk mu?"
> 
> Tanya Felix yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Seungmin kepada Yeji.
> 
> "Disini. DI.SAMPING.HYUNJIN."

"Hyunjin ah, tolong angkat tanganmu!" Perintah Mr. Choi entah kepada siapa.

Hyunjin... Hyunjin?

Aku melihat seorang lelaki mengangkat tangannya tanpa menatap ke arahku atau Mr. Choi. Sepertinya dia sedang disibukkan oleh buku yang sedang dibacanya. Serius sekali huh?

"Baiklah. Kim Seungmin, silahkan duduk di samping Hwang Hyunjin."

Apa?

Baiklah. Aku pun berjalan menuju bangku kosong disamping Hyunjin.

Hyunjin... Hyunjin...

Nama itu terasa begitu Familiar. Namun aku tak dapat mengingat apapun.

Aisshh. Lebih baik aku memulai pertemanan dengannya.

Aku mengambil tempat di samping Hyunjin. Haruskah aku menyapanya?

Sepertinya aku memang harus menyapanya terlebih dahulu karena aku tidak melihat tanda bahwa dia akan menyapaku terlebih dahulu.

"Halo Hyunjin ah." sapaku sambil menampilkan senyum lima jari andalanku.

Hyunjin menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku dan aku dikejutkan oleh tatapannya yang seakan-akan dia akan membunuhku hanya dalam sekali kedipan mata.

Tapi.. kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang? Mengapa aku merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku? Mengapa aku merasa begitu dekat dengannya? Dan.. mengapa aku menyukai tatapan tersebut?

"Oh shit."

Eh? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba mengumpat? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?

"Hyunjin ah, are you okay?"

Tanyaku penuh kekhawatiran. Aku tidak ingin seseorang membenciku di hari pertamaku.

"Jangan menggangguku. Tutup mulutmu jika kau tidak ingin hari-harimu menjadi buruk."

Hyunjin pun kembali ditenggelamkan oleh buku dintangannya setelah mengatakan kata-kata kasar tersebut kepadaku.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku merasa sakit setelah dia mendengar kata-katanya. Hatiku terasa seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Mengapa ini terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan berita pernikahan Kak Woojin?

"Hi Seungmin, welcome to our class!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Aku melihat seorang lelaki berkulit pucat yang menduduki bangku di depanku tersenyum dengan ramah kepadaku.

"Oh Hi, thank you." Jawabku sambil memberikan senyuman terbaikku.

"My name is Chan and I'm from Australia. I'm the Student Council President. You can always find me if you need help or anything else. And the boy beside me is Changbin. He is the Vice President. You also can always find him if you need help!"

Aku tersenyum menanggapi celotehan lelaki pucat itu lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lelaki di samping Chan yang disaat yang bersamaan dia juga menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Annyeong haseyo."

Sapaku pada lelaki tersebut.

"Annyeong Seungmin. Just call me Changbin. Like Chan said, you also can find me if you need any help!" Katanya.

"Terimakasih Changbin ah, Chan ah, senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

Aku melihat mereka saling menatap lalu Changbin menganggukkan kepalanya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap kedepan.

"Saat istirahat nanti, datanglah ke ruang Student Council. Kau harus memilih salah satu course di Afternoon Club karena itu adalah kewajiban setiap siswa disini. Understand?"

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku sudah pernah mendengar tentang Afternoon Club di sekolah ini dan aku pun sudah mengetahui Course mana yang akan ku ikuti.

_**BUMP!** _

Aku melihat Hyunjin menutup bukunya dengan keras.

"Berisik! Tidak bisakah kalian diam? Benar-benar menyebalkan." Katanya.

"Maaf—"

Hyunjin berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kelas. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Mr. Choi yang menanyakan kemanakah dia akan pergi.

Aku menatap pintu kelas dengan sendu. Aku tidak ingin Hyunjin membenciku, terutama di hari pertamaku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Seungmin ah."

Kata Chan berusaha menenangkanku. Ya aku berharap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Hyunjin berjalan menuju atap sekolah sambil meremas kuat jari-jari tangannya. Dia membuka puntu atap sekolah lalu menutupnya dengan sangat keras. Meluapkan segala emosinya.

Hyunjin mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa yang terletak di sudut atap tersebut.

Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana dia biasa berkumpul dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan hanya mereka yang memiiki akses untuk masuk ke area ini. Mereka menata tempat ini menjadi begitu nyaman dan indah agar mereka bisa merilekskan otak dan tubuh mereka.

Hyunjin menatap awan-awan yang menggantung di udara. Menanyakan mengapa awan-awan tersebut begitu jahatnya menghalangi sinar matahari yang di idam-idamkan oleh setiap manusia di bumi ini?

Ya. Mengapa dunia ini begitu kejam?

_**BUMP~** _

Hyunjin tersadar dari lamunannya saat dia mendengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup.

"Oh Hyunjinnie. Mengapa kau tidak berada di kelasmu hmm?"

Hyunjin menatap sekejap sosok tersebut lalu dia memilih untuk memperhatikan awan-awan itu kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama berada disampingnya Yeji ah. Dan mengapa kau berada disini hmm?"

Ucap Hyunjin kepada sosok di ambang pintu tersebut.

Hwang Yeji. Saudari kembar Hyunjin. Mereka kembar namun paras mereka tidak sama. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah saudara karena Yeji tidak pernah memakai marga keluarganya. Kecuali para guru dan beberapa teman Hyunjin tentunya.

Yeji berjalan ke arah dimana Hyunjin mendudukkan dirinya. Mengambil tempat disamping Hyunjin, lalu menatap si saudara kembar dalam diam.

"Apa maksudmu Hyunjinnie? Hatiku terasa begitu gelisah dan aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, lalu aku memilih meninggalkan kelas, memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap dan aku dikejutkan oleh keberadaanmu disini. Sekarang, aku mengerti mengapa hatiku tiba-tiba menjadi gelisah. Kau lah penyebabnya." Jelas Yeji panjang lebar.

Hyunjin terkekeh kecil mendengar celotehan saudari kembarnya tersebut.

"He is here Yeji ah. He is here."

Ucap Hyunjin lirih. Sangat lirih namun Yeji masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Yeji meraih salah satu tangan Hyunjin lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Hyunjinnie?"

Hyunjin menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Yeji dengan sendu.

"Kim Seungmin."

Yeji melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu menutup mulutnya penuh keterkejutan.

"Apa maksudmu Hwang Hyunjin? Kim Seungmin sudah mati! Kau hanya berhalusinasi! Kita harus kembali mengunjungi Dokter Baek! Kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya!" Teriak Yeji.

"Dia nyata Yeji ah. Kim Seungmin.. dia tidak mati. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri di kelasku. Mr. Choi bahkan menempatkan dia di sampingku. Itulah alasan mengapa aku berada disini sekarang. Karena aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak memeluknya. Karena sepertinya dia pun tidak mengingatku."

Hyunjin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan air mata yang berjatuhan dari manik indahnya. Yeji yang mampu merasakan kesakitan belahan jiwanya pun ikut meneteskan air matanya.

Hwang bersaudara itu menangis bersama, saling memeluk, memberikan kenyamanan satu sama lain hingga bel istirahat menyadarkan mereka.

"Hyunjin ah. Kita pergi ke kelasmu. Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin melihat dia."

Hyunjin menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Yeji masih menggenggam erat tangan Hyunjin saat mereka menuju kelas Hyunjin.

Para siswa menatap Yeji dengan iri di sepanjang koridor. Hyunjin adalah siswa yang paling di idam-idamkan di JYP International School.

Selain tampan, Hyunjin juga sangat pintar. Dia selalu berada di posisi pertama di setiap tahunnya, dan juga dia yang membawa tim Basket JIS selalu menjadi juara nasional.

Yeji hanya tertawa kecut. Hingga sekarang dia belum menemukan teman sejati yang benar-benar ingin berteman dengannya. Dia sengaja tidak memakai marga keluarganya karena dia ingin mendapatkan teman yang tidak memandangnya sebagai penerus Hwang.

Hyunjin meremas tangan Yeji. Menyalurkan sinyal bahwa dia akan selalu berada disisinya dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Hyunjin dan Yeji pun sampai di kelas Hyunjin, namun tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada di kelas tersebut dan mereka mengetahui alasannya. Semua siswa akan pergi ke Cafeteria saat istirahat untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Hyunjin mendudukkan dirinya di bangku miliknya, sedangkan Yeji mendudukkan dirinya di bangku milik Seungmin.

Yeji menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada Hyunjin sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang lelaki tampan tersebut.

Hyunjin mengelus kepala Yeji dengan sayang sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di kepala si saudari kembar.

"Seungminnie mengapa kau begitu lucu? Aku ingin sekali menggigit pipimu!"

"Jangan menggigit pipi nya Jisung ah! Nanti wajah mulusnya tidak akan menjadi mulus lagi!"

"Tapi dia begitu lucu Yongbokkie~"

"ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ"

Hyunjin dan Yeji melihat ke arah kegaduhan yang tiba-tiba mengisi kelas mereka.

Mereka melihat tiga lelaki berjalan menuju arah mereka.

Dua lelaki yang mereka ketahui sebagai Felix dan Jisung dan satu lagi lelaki yang benar-benar menyita perhatian mereka.

"Oh Yeji ah! Disini kau rupanya! Mengapa kau membolos di jam pertama eoh?"

Tanya Jisung saat dia melihat keberadaan Yeji.

Yeji pun terdiam. Dia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jisung karena pandangannya terpaku pada satu sosok yang berdiri di antara Jisung dan Felix.

Seungmin yang ditatap dengan intens oleh Yeji pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Seungminnie, dimana tempat duduk mu?"

Tanya Felix yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Seungmin kepada Yeji.

"Disini. DI.SAMPING.HYUNJIN."

Kata Seungmin penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang diucapnya.

Felix dan Jisung terkejut akan perubahan sikap Seungmin. Mereka menatap satu sama lain seakan mereka mengerti apa yang sedang berada di dalam otak mereka.

Yeji melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyunjin lalu berdiri dihadapan Seungmin.

Seungmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh yeoja didepannya ini.

"Seungminnie... kau kah itu?"

Ucap Yeji sambil menatap Seungmin penuh kerinduan. Yeji mengulurkan tangannya. Berniat untuk mengelus wajah manis Seungmin.

Namun sebuah tangan berhasil menggenggam tangannya terlebih dahulu sebelum tangan lentiknya menyentuh paras indah Seungmin.

"Hentikan Yeji ah."

Yeji terkejut. Menolehkan kepalanya kepada si pemilik tangan yang tidak lain adalah saudara kembarnya.

Seungmin menatap Hyunjin dan Yeji dengan pandangan sendu.

Hyunjin menatap Seungmin sekilas sebelum menarik Yeji untuk keluar dari kelas dan Yeji yang masih begitu terkejut akan keberadaan Seungmin, hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemanapun Hyunjin akan membawanya pergi.

Sedangkan Seungmin, dia meremas dadanya kuat. Mempertanyakan mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Hyunjin... Hyunjin... dan Hyunjin...

Mereka baru bertemu hari ini...

Namun...

Mengapa Seungmin merasa bahwa mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain?

Dan mengapa gadis bernama Yeji tersebut memanggilnya Seungminnie?

Felix dan Jisung pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang pasti mereka mengetahui bahwa Seungmin bukanlah sosok asing diantara Hyunjin dan Yeji.

Siapakah Seungmin sebenarnya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 🥰


	3. A piece of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tenanglah Hyunjin-"
> 
> "TENANG? BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA SELAMA INI SUAMI YANG KU KIRA SUDAH MATI TERNYATA MASIH HIDUP?!!!"

Hyunjin membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutup nya dengan keras, meluapkan segala emosinya. Yeji hanya bisa menatap pintu kamar si belahan jiwa dengan pandangan sendu. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Hyunjin saat ini.Yeji pun memilih untuk memasuki kamarnya yang terletak di samping kamar Hyunjin.

Hyunjin berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang kamarnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan kosong hingga setetes air mata pun terjatuh dari manik indahnya yang lalu diikuti oleh tetes-tetesan yang lain.

Hyunjin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja nakas. Manik indahnya menemukan potret dua remaja yang berpelukan dan saling tertawa bahagia di depan menara Eiffel.

Tangisan Hyunjin semakin menjadi-jadi. Hyunjin meremas dadanya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya begitu saja saat mereka mengatakan bahwa kau sudah mati Seungminnie?"

"Jadi ini alasannya kenapa hatiku masih belum bisa menerima kepergianmu hingga saat ini?"

"Seungminnie.... Seungminnie... "

Hyunjin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan menuju walk in closet yang berada di sebelah kamar mandi.

Melepas seragam sekolahnya lalu menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Setelah itu dia meraih Kimono dari dalam almaru dan memakainya.

Lalu dia pergi menuju kamar mandi, memutar keran air hangat dan memasukkan beberapa bath bombs ke dalam bathtub. Setelah air hangat nya hampir memenuhi bathtub, Hyunjin pun mematikan keran air, melepaskan kimononya lalu memasukkan tubuh telanjangnya ke dalam bathtub.

Hyunjin merilekskan tubuhnya. Dia harus berfikir dengan jernih lalu mencerna segala hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Dimulai dari munculnya Seungmin secara tiba-tiba dan juga tingkah Seungmin yang seakan-akan dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Apakah dia kehilangan memorinya karena kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu?" Gumam Hyunjin.

"Aku harus mencari tahu semuanya. Papa dan Bunda berkata bahwa hanya aku yang selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut. Dan saat aku bertanya akan keberadaan Seungmin mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala yang ku kira adalah jawaban bahwa Seungmin telah meninggal."

Hyunjin mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba mengumpulkan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi paska dia terbangun dari Koma dua tahun yang lalu.

"Pantas saja mereka tidak menunjukkanku dimana Seungmin dimakamkan. Jadi selama ini Seungmin benar-benar masih hidup? Dan mereka dengan jahatnya menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?!!!!!"

Hyunjin dengan segera berdiri dari posisinya, membersihkan tubuhnya dari busa yang menepel lalu memakai Kimononya kembali.

Hyunjin menyambar Smartphone miliknya yang tergeletak di atas kasur, mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang berkali-kali namun sepertinya tidak berhasil.

Karena tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Hyunjin pun memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat lalu menyambar kunci mobil. Setelah Hyunjin menduduki kursi kemudi, Hyunjin segera melajukan Porsche kesayangannya dengan cepat, meninggalkan Yeji yang hanya bisa melihat belahan Jiwanya dengan pandangan sendu dari balkon kamarnya.

"Let him find his Happiness my Lord. Amen."

.

.

"Aku pulang~" Teriak Seungmin saat memasuki mansion Kim.

"Selamat datang young master. Mrs.Kim sedang berada di kebun bunga."

Seungmin menatap lelaki paruh baya di depannya dengan kesal.

"Paman Jung! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu? Panggil aku Minnie!

S E U N G M I N N I E!! Okie??!!!"

Ucap Seungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya dindepan dada dan di akhiri dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut.

Para pelayan wanita yang melihat tingkah laku Seungmin pun memekik gemas.

Pria paruh baya yang Seungmin sebut sebagai Paman Jung adalah kepala pelayan di Mansion Kim.

"Ya Seungminnie. Maafkan saya yang selalu melupakan perintah anda."

"Paman~ berhenti berbicara Formal padaku! Aku tidak suka!"

Seungmin menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang sedang kesal karena tidak mendapatkan balon atau ice cream dari orang tuanya.

Para pelayan yang melihatnyahanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Mereka sangat menyayangi tuan mudanya ini. Selain manis Seungmin juga sangat baik hati.

"Baiklah Seungminnie! Sekarang, gantilah seragammu dengan pakaian santai, lalu temui Bundamu di Kebun bunga. Okay?" Kata Paman Jung dengan lembut.

"Okidoki Paman! Aku sayang Paman~"

Seungmin memberi Paman Jung pelukan hangat. Hal ini sudah sangat normal di dalam Mansion Kim. Si muda Kim yang terkenal akan kerendahan dan kebaikan hatinya.

Seungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pribadinya.

Meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja belajar yang berada di ujung ruangan. Setelah itu dia mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian casual.

Seungmin mengambil Ponsel miliknya dari dalam ransel. Menemukan bahwa Jisung dan Felix telah mengiriminnya puluhan pesan tidak penting.

Seungmin meletakkan Ponselnya di atas meja setelah membalas pesan Jisung dan Felix di dalam group chat. Lalu dia pergi menuju kebun bunga di bagian belakang Mansion Kim.

Seugmin menemukan sang Bunda yang sedang membersihkan daun-daun kering. Dia begitu terpesona melihat kebun bunga milik sang Bunda. Tukang kebun mereka benar-benar merawat kebun bunganya dengan baik selama mereka berada di Los Angeles.

"Bunda~ Sibuk sekali hmm?"

Seungmin menghampiri sang Bunda, menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sana menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik saat manik indahnya menemukan keberadaan sang putra.

"Seungminnie~ tidak ada ciuman untuk Bunda eoh?" Rajuk Sana.

Seungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar protesan Bunda nya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Bunda nya akan mengatakan hal tersebut.

Chuuu~

Seungmin pun akhirnya memberi satu kecupan di pipi Sana.

Sana tersenyum lebar, memeluk sang putra dengan erat.

"Ah, kita sebaiknya duduk di teras. Bunda sudah membuat macaroons, cookies dan Teh hijau."

"TEA TIME~"

Teriak Seungmin antusias. Meskipun mereka sudah tidak lagi tinggal di Los Angeles, mereka tidak ingin menghilangkan kebiasaan mereka untuk bersantai di sore hari sambil meminum teh dan memakan beberapa potong kue manis.

Disaat seperti ini Seungmin akan menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di sekolah. Seungmin sangat terbuka kepada orang tuanya. Tidak ada satu hal yang disembunyikan olehnya kecuali kisah cintanya dengan Woojin yang bagaimanapun sudah berakhir.

Sana menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir Seungmin lalu meletakkan beberapa potong cookies dan macaroons di atas piring Seungmin.

Seungmin tersenyum bahagia. Cookies dan Macaroons adalah kue manis favoritnya.

"And? How was your first day at your new school?" Tanya Sana sambil menyesap pelan teh nya.

"Aku menemukan dua teman baru yang bernama Felix dan Jisung. Mereka sangat berisik tapi justru itu yang membuatku menyukai mereka." Ucap Seungmin penuh semangat.

"Oh! Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka? Papa mu memang sengaja mendaftarkanmu disana agar kau bisa berteman dengan mereka. Lalu? Apakah kalian duduk di kelas yang sama?"

Seungmin menelan cookies di dalam mulutnya lalu menyesap pelan teh nya.

"Sayangnya tidak Bunda. Felix dan Jisung duduk di kelas C. Sayang sekali." Ucapnya sendu.

"Tapi kalian masih bisa bertemu saat istirahat bukan? Ah! Bukankah sekolah barumu menetapkan sistem Afternoon Club? Apakah mereka berada di club yang sama denganmu?"

"Tidak juga Bunda. Mereka terdaftar dalam Club Seni Rupa. Sedangkan aku mendaftarkan diriku pada club Musik, bersama dengan Channie."

Sana megerutkan keningnya saat mendengar nama Channie.

"Channie? Who is he?" Tanya Sana penasaran.

"Channie is our Student Council President Bunda. Dia juga yang membantuku mendaftarkan diri pada Club Musik dan kami juga berada di kelas yang sama."

Sana menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ahhh understand. And? Who's your chairmate?" Tanya Sana lagi.

Namun Seungmin tiba-tiba menjadi murung. Dia jadi teringat akan Hyunjin yang tidak mau berteman dengannya.

Sana yang menyadari perubahan suasana hati sang putra pun menjadi khawatir.

"Sayang, ada apa?"

Seungmin menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya teman sebangku ku tidak menyukaiku. Dia bersikap begitu dingin dan dia juga selalu pergi meninggalkan kelas jika aku berada di dalam kelas. Tapi Bunda, aku merasa seakan kita sudah saling mengenal. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat saat aku berada di dekatnya, dan hatiku terasa begitu sakit akan sikap dinginnya."

Sana tersenyum mendengar celotehan putra nya.

"Ey~ Seungminnie sedang jatuh cinta huh?"

Seungmin membelalakkan matanya.

'Aku? Jatuh Cinta? Secepat ini? Tidak mungkin!' Pikir Seungmin.

"Siapakah lelaki beruntung itu hmm?" Tanya Sana lalu mengambil kembali cangkir teh miliknya.

Seungmin menatap Bunda nya lalu berkata

"Hwang Hyunjin. Namanya adalah Hwang Hyunjin Bunda."

PRANG!

Cangkir yang berada di tangan Sana terjatuh. Sana menatap terkejut putranya.

Seungmin pun semakin dibuat heran oleh sikap sang Bunda.

'Something happened. I think Bunda knows something about him.' Pikir Seungmin.

"Mrs. Kim apakah anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Paman Jung khawatir.

Para pelayan pun dengan segera membersihkan pecahan Cangkir dan meletakkan Cangkir yang baru.

"Bunda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seungmin.

Sana lalu tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Y-ya. B-bunda baik-baik saja." Jawab Sana sedikit tergagap.

"Apakah Bunda menganal Hyunjin?"

Sana menatap Paman Jung, mencari pertolongan. Paman Jung pun menganggukkan kepalanya samar.

"Ya. Bunda mengenal Hyunjin. Dia adalah putra salah satu sahabat Papa mu. Namun kami sudah sangat lama tidak berkomunikasi. Jadi Bunda sangat terkejut saat mendengar ceritamu bahwa dia adalah teman sebangkumu sekarang. What a big coincidence huh?" Jelas Sana.

Suasana di Mansion Kim pun tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Para pelayan yang mendengar percakapan ibu dan anak itu pun saling memandang dengan pandangan sendu.

"Semoga tuan muda bisa segera menemukan kebahagiannya yang hilang."

Lirih salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

Hyunjin berjalan menuju meja resepsionis kantor pusat Lotte Corporation dengan tergesa. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu bahkan sedetikpun jika ini berurusan dengan Seungmin.

"Apakah Papa Wonpil berada di ruangannya?"

Tanya Hyunjin kepada salah satu Resepsionis yang sedang bertugas.

"Oh! Tuan Hwang! Ya! Mr. Kim sedang berada di ruangannya."

Jawab si resepsionis.

"Terimakasih."

Hyunjindengan segera menuju Lift yang dikhususkan hanya untuk petinggi perusahaan. Jangan heran bagaimana Hyunjin bisa mempunyai akses tersebut, karena Hyunjin bukanlah orang asing di Lotte Corporation. Bahkan semua pegawai di Kantor tersebut mengenal siapa itu Hwang Hyunjin.

Hyunjin menekan tombol 37, lantai dimana ruangan Wonpil berada. Dia segera keluar dari dalam lift saat pintu lift terbuka.

Hyunjin melewati Sekretaris Wonpil begitu saja, hingga membuat si Sekretaris terheran-heran akan sikapnya.

Hyunjin memasuki ruangan Wonpil tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Membuat Wonpil dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Hyunjin yang tiba-tiba, namun bukan hanya Wonpil yang dikejutkan, karena Wonpil sedang tidak sendiri di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh Hyunjin! Lama tidak berjumpa!" Ucap lelaki yang juga berada di ruangan Wonpil.

"Lama tidak berjumpa? Kita baru saja berjumpa dua minggu yang lalu kak Woojin!"

Woojin dan Wonpil terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Hyunjin. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Hyunjin tengah menahan amarah.

"Hahahaha. Kau benar Hyunjin. Harusnya Papa lah yang bertanya sepertu itu. Kita sudah tidak berjumpa tiga tahun lamanya. Bagaimana kabarmu hmm? Dan apa yang membuatmu datang kemari secara tiba-tiba?" Tanya Wonpil.

Hyunjin tersenyum kecut.

"Aku bertemu Seungmin."

Woojin dan Wonpil menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Wonpil.

"Siswa baru datang hari ini disekolahku. Dia bernama Kim Seungmin. Dan dia juga duduk disampingku." Jawab Hyunjin.

Woojin meremas jari-jarinya gelisah.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan Seungminnie?"

"SUDAH BERTEMU? APA MAKSUD PAPA?!!"

Amarah yang sedari tadi Hyunjin tahan pun keluar.

Wonpil yang sudah mengetahui watak Hyunjin pun tidak merasa terkejut.

Sedangkan Woojin, dia justru merasa gelisah. Rasa takut menyergap jiwanya. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepada Seungmin. Mereka telah berhasil menyembunyikan Seungmin selama tiga tahun ini.

"Tenanglah Hyunjin-"

"TENANG? BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA SELAMA INI SUAMI YANG KU KIRA SUDAH MATI TERNYATA MASIH HIDUP?!!!"

Wonpil menghela nafas, beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya, menuju Sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari keberadaan Hyunjin.

"Duduklah. Papa akan menjelaskan semuanya."

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, comment and kudos are appreciated 💗


End file.
